User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Hm, what am I not seeing.. I can't see where to add a category to this page: Charmed:Icons . . . it is a page? Right? -- 23:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gracias Senor! :) 23:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I saw it in time! :) 23:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Other wikias i saw somewere that others were looking for wikis on the charmed ones children, there are 2 that i can recomend http://thecharmedcoven.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Generation & http://charmedsecondgenerat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Can you plese tell the person who was lookins, I thougt yhat since you were a Manenger you would know. Quote I'm working on the random quote generator right now.. that's why. Did you check your email lately? :) 23:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. the Wikia staff helped. Please don't revert their work.. I'm working on the quote section now. :/ 23:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh. I was confused. Okay.. let me see what I can do. Sorry. 23:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm just waiting to hear back from them. If it's too much trouble, we'll just nix the idea for now :) 23:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Jenny Mcarthy I'm soo sorry I looked at the video after I read your message, I remeber watching that a while ago, I thought it was from the parody or something because it sounded like one. -- Block I think you should block me cause when I was blocked as Left4DeadseriesFan because I wrote f*** in the issue Mortal Enemies and because I changed it so I could still edit well I decided that its not exactly right or fair so you should probably block me. But allow me to edit in your user page in case you wanna chat. Left4Deadseries FAN 15:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : That was last year. What we did was unblock everyone who was blocked in 2010 to see if they can regain there trust in 2011, and I have to say you have. Come to either of us if you need to talk. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Scream 4 I watched it online today. It was really good, although I think the Charlie thing was too much :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Me undoing Piper's page I was just trying the undoing button for the first time. TheBen10Mazter 01:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ive acually never used the undo button. I just went on the pages and deleted the bad edits manuly. Thanks for checking out my Ben 10 account though. TheBen10Mazter 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude, can i be a rollback? Please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 01:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) But i a have watching charmed for a couple of years. TheBen10Mazter 01:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well can you make a exception just this one time? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 01:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, ill stop, i tried it enough. Thanks for letting me try it though! TheBen10Mazter 20:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Paige from the comics Why is Paige always shown with brunette hair on the covers but in-comic she has red hair. Oh I just thought about something else. Mayby under the Trivia in every comic there could be a gallery of all pages of the comic that could slideshow. Or if not here in the Charmed Comics wiki. Edits I forgot to say congratulations on getting 15, 000 edits, almost at 11, 000 I am (: . Editing more to get back on track. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Thank god because it looks so tacky right now. Thanks for telling me before I went kicking and screaming x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : OK that's good (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks (: I like your Billie Jenkins re-write so far. Looks amazing. I am currently doing Power Infoboxes (if you have not already notice). (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: You have (: I have the whole week off college so I will be finishing the powers within the next day or two (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: I didn't but after the wedding everything has been so hectic I swear no one has been more busy -.- When does your 'Summer Vacaton' start? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Oh shit yeah. It is summer here at the moment. What extra long vacation do you have coming up next? Winter Vacation? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Oh, Wow, different. My summer vacation is coming up. From 22nd July to 5th September. Lucky americans get 104 days -.- --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I'm in my second year at college because I am 18. Next year I am going to University for 4 years. Which will cost £9, 000 a year -__- --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Charmed-Images.com It is back and looks the same (: Finally get good episode stills. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah (: The only bad thing about Charmed-Images is that it has the big 'WB'. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Badges Can you make new badges? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :o.O how do toy do it? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Completely slipped my mind that the Main Page is meant to be changed. You are the votings person this month arn't you...? Can you change it all? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : -.- I must be going blind. So sorry. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Email There should be two emails from me there for you to read and reply to (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Johnny I do not know what to do. He has a modem, every time he turns it off and back on his IP changes. That user I told you about is working there way through. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : I was looking on the Pixar Wiki and I found something about a vandal on a userpage. I went on his page and looked at his contributions and found out he was vandalizing pages. I went on this lifestyle wiki and he was there and he has been on all the popular wikis. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, Buffy deleted it on time (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: :: For one more time people.I only delete what I think is wrong!I always consider myself an important contributor to this wiki.As it matters to the Dead Man Dating Script,I only reverted it because it has huge spaces between the lines. 11:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt that, you could of just removed the big spaces but no you had to revert it back to what was wrong. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC)